dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Dent
Early Life Harvey Dent grew up in the better parts of Gotham City. He had both his parents and no real problems. Except for Harvey's secret anger. He always tried to hide his anger, but sometimes it was set out which caused him to beat people. Harvey wanted to change the world and went to law school. During this period, he met a girl named Liz. The two got together, but nothing really happened when Harvey finally became a lawyer. The best lawyer in Gotham City had now got into the business. Harvey helped the police with many cases and put people behind bars, but it wasn't enough. He always wanted to do more. Because of this, he ran for the position as DA. This was at the same time the vigilante known as The Batman was seen in Gotham. Police detective James Gordon believed Harvey was the masked vigilante but didn't get any proof. Dent was later able to become DA as he met the love of his life, Grace. The Long Winter Gotham City was taken over by crime during the "Long Winter". Rupert Thorne, Black Mask, and The Penguin all worked together to take control of Gotham. James Gordon, now captain, decided to stop this. He contacted both The Batman and Harvey Dent to do so. They created an alliance and worked together to bring them in. At this point, Harvey's anger had become an issue. He often raged out and hurt people. To stop the GCPD, Rupert Thorne put a bomb in Harvey's house. It blew when Harvey got home, killing both Grace and their unborn child. Harvey survived but was put in a coma. Two Face The tragedy caused Harvey to break. His anger had become a split personality over the years and now the two personalities were working with each other. Half his face was also burnt showing the two personalities. He had a coin burnt on one of the sides. It was with this coin he made decisions. As Two Face, Harvey fought both the GCPD and Batman. He even made a large coin and shot it to the air with Batman on it. At some point during his time as Two Face, Harvey was a judge in the criminal court created by The Riddler. The Judge Two Face's business was later destroyed by a man known as The Judge. Batman didn't like this as The Judge used lethal means. It was later revealed The Judge was in fact, Harvey Dent. Harvey's mind had created a third personality being The Judge. This was probably a response to the evil side of Harvey. After being beaten by Batman, Harvey was sent to Arkham Asylum to get help with his mental issues. The Face After being at Arkham Asylum, Harvey got out with a fixed face. But Harvey couldn't see it. Because of his disorders, he only saw it as the disfigured side becoming his whole face. In anger, Harvey went out to kill everyone who was involved in fixing his face and sending him to Arkham. Three people he hunted was Leslie Thompkins, Jim Gordon, and Batman. It all ended with Harvey detonating a bomb inside the mayor's office to kill Batman. His last words were "I loved her, Bruce. I loved Grace... Always". Revealing he always knew Bruce Wayne was behind the mask.